Poison
by immram
Summary: Spike spends the night trying to deal with his feelings for buffy between into the woods and crush.


Poison  
  
Disclaimer: you know I really wish I owned these characters! Really I do! Unfortunately they all belong to Joss and ME so I have to so without. Sob .the songs not mine either! You think I would be this poor if I could write lyrics like this?!  
  
Author's note: This is my first buffy fic so please be gentle - if it goes well maybe I can do another only better . The song in this fic is poison by Alice cooper - I recommend downloading and listening while reading this - I know it gives me a happy!   
  
Story:  
  
This is a (relatively) short fic set between S5's into the woods and crush and is kind of spuffy I guess. It's basically set over one night when spike is trying to deal with his feelings for Buffy.  
  
Your cruel device  
  
Your blood like ice  
  
She was doing it to torture him, he was sure of it. Cold hearted bitch! Didn't she know what an outfit like that did to him? The tight leather pants showing off every curve as she sashayed through the cemetery. She had to know he wanted her, that's why she was doing it.  
  
  
  
One look could kill  
  
My pain, your thrill  
  
She turned round to face him, annoyance written over her otherwise heavenly features. Oh God he hated that look in her eye - The look that told him he was in for a thrashing, and not the kind he would have enjoyed....dammit Spike! He scolded himself for the thought, pulling his uniform leather duster tightly around him to hide the sizeable problem in his trousers.  
  
"Are you coming?" She snapped  
  
"Just the way I'm standin' luv!" he smirked. At least he could get away with throw away lines like that - hell she'd be suspicious if he hadn't picked up on that one!  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes in response before stalking of again.  
  
"Hurry up!" She called, not looking back "I really don't want to spend all night hanging around this cemetery! For one thing it's boring and I'm cold!"  
  
Had she have been standing closer she would have heard spike muttering under his breath about being sure he could think of a few things to keep her entertained and warm all night. Buffy did however hear the stream of curses that flew from his lips when the thought caused the zipper of his jeans to press tightly against his most sensitive of parts.  
  
"What's wrong now?" She called irritated. She hated it when spike slowed her down. She knew he was faster than this; hell he could probably do the whole patrol faster than her if he wanted to! But no, he persisted in being a pain instead. She really didn't need this right now  
  
"Erm...nothing." Spike croaked in response, hobbling after her as best he could. This girl really loved to cause him pain, he was certain!  
  
I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
  
Eventually they made it out of the cemetery without having run into a single thing to pummel. Buffy sighed and leaned against the gatepost, waiting for spike to catch her up. Normally she wouldn't have bothered but she really didn't want to be alone...she couldn't be alone, not now. And if spike was the only thing available to act as company, so be it!  
  
Spike swaggered over to buffy, finally having regained his ability to walk properly. Unfortunately it had come at a price - he'd had to think un-sexy thoughts for what felt like forever - he was certain the mental image of the whelp in a thong had scarred him for the rest of his unlife...though perhaps he could force himself to draw it and sell it to Anya - he was sure she'd pay a pretty penny for it! He was so lost in his moneymaking schemes that he nearly walked right into Buffy. Apparently he had caught her unawares aswell since she hurried to wipe the unshed tears from her eyes before he got chance to see them. Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough.  
  
"You alright luv?" Spike asked, letting the concern he felt show in his voice for once.   
  
"I'm fine!" Buffy snapped, but the shakiness of her voice showed she was lying.  
  
Spike instinctively reached out to offer what little comfort he could to the distressed blonde whom he unwillingly adored, but he quickly withdrew his hand, knowing that the second he touched her he would be on his ass. No matter how much pain she was in, she would never let him be the one to aid her...he was beneath her...  
  
Spike sighed. He figured he knew what was wrong anyway. He knew everything about her alphabetically and by category, and top of her list of woes right now were three things that bothered him almost as much as they did her.  
  
1) Her mother was ill, really ill - Spike liked Joyce, he really did. She was a decent lady, always had a nice cuppa for him, didn't judge or accuse. Spike hated the thought he might loose one of the few people who was genuinely nice to him.   
  
2) There was a Hell Goddess after her little sister. Now Spike found the Niblet annoying when she refused to pamper his ego and tell him he was still scary but they had a kind of affinity with each other. They were both outsiders and as such had their own little group going - the anti-scoobies!   
  
3) Soldier Boy had skipped town leaving a not quite broken hearted buffy free and single and entirely uninterested in the vampire who secretly worshiped the ground she walked on.  
  
As Spike stood contemplating what he could possibly do, the most unexpected thing happened - Buffy began sobbing. Not just a couple of tears but out and out sobbing. Spike stopped thinking then. He didn't care if she beat him to a bloody pulp, he was going to be there for her whether she liked it or not. Slowly and carefully, so she had time to tell him to stop, Spike gently pulled the slayer into his arms and held her against his chest, ignoring the voice in his head that was screaming at him to run before she could pull a stake and dust him for daring to touch her when she regained her senses. He was going to pretend that this moment was exactly what he wanted it to be - just a man, comforting the woman he loved.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry not much is happening but I'm still getting to grips with this, hopefully more will happen soon. 


End file.
